FFT: In the Name of Juragus
by Double-J22
Summary: Four members of a underworld clan are thrown into a conflict of global proportions as they learn of their governments diabolic secrets. Now they are forced into helping a Revolution that would change the entire face of Invalice.
1. The Four Thieves

_Thunder rumbled through the dark clouds that hovered over the vast plain, overlooked by a large plateau to the south. A group of people slept in a large cave while one sat outside on the plateau's edge with his long green hair blowing back in the wind. He continued to spin a dagger on its side in the palm of his hand. His head felt heavy as he continued to recall the events that had taken place…._

"_My life has been full of death, and every step I take I feel one step closer to it." _

"_It seems like everyone is counting on me, the weight of the fucking world on my shoulders."_

"_This is just too much, going from small time thievery to taking on the Regime."_

"_If only we hadn't taken that job. This all would have never happened."_

"_The story I'm gonna tell you isn't a short one, it's about deception, lust for power, and war. I just hope it isn't too late, to go back."_

**Chapter 1: The Four Thieves**

**City of Sprohm, Solician Province:**

A young man stood outside an electronic store, staring at the wall of televisions in front of him, each window to the world showing a different broadcast, one in particular catching his attention.

'_The Juragian Government is on high alert today after a Revolutionary attack on the estate of Councilman Woodrow in Sprohm, capital of Solice. Judge Dunn had this to say:'_

"_The Councilman was able to escape the attack and is not harmed. However we have reason to believe that the revolutionaries have stolen classified government documents. It is possible that the revolutionaries responsible have not left the city, so security has been strengthened in the surrounding deserts Delia and Jeraw. The pubic is urged to look for suspicious activity and notify the Juragian authorities if the rebels are discovered. Thank you, and may Lord Juragus be with us all."_

"Shit. That's just perfect." The young man said. Suddenly a ring sounded from the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled out a cell phone and saw the name Ozzy on the caller ID. "Where the fuck are you guys?" he answered.

"We got pulled over on the way." Ozzy replied. "We'll be there in just a sec."

The connection was cut and the young man put his phone away. He pulled a cigarette from his ear and a lighter from his pocket. Lighting it, he heard the sound of a loud motor roaring up the 

street. A black van sped around the corner and stopped right behind him. The sliding door opened as he turned around and walked under the streetlight. He rubbed an eye patch on his left eye as he entered the van.

"You know were like fifteen minutes late." The young man said as he shut the door behind him.

"The damn police have road blocks at all the bridges, kupo." The moogle in the driver seat said as he sped down the road. "I guess the Revolution is in town again, kupo. Have you heard anything Cash?"

"Judge Dunn was on TV." Cash said. "He said they're beefing up security in Jeraw and Delia."

"Didn't Carmichael want us to go out to Delia tonight?" A tall muscular viera said from the back seat.

"If so this better be good." Ozzy said from the front passenger seat. "I'm tired of jacking cars and weapons. I want some silver and gold!"

"Calm down, kupo." The moogle said. "We'll see when we get to the hall."

"_Ah, the crew."_

"_Cash, Jack, and Jonas have been my friends since we were little. We were all at an orphanage in Ozmon, Murathia_, _when we were ten the Great Mage War started. It wasn't before long that the battle came to Ozmonfield, the Orphanage had to move. It moved to Sprohm, Solice when we were fifteen. When we hit eighteen and we've been on our own ever since. It's been about three years now._

"_Cash is the guy we just picked up. Even though he really isn't, he's like my brother."_

"_Male Vieras are one in ten thousand these days. Most of them are all silent and keep to themselves. Jack on the other hand is a in your face bar fight type. He's gotten us kicked out of a lot of clubs."_

"_Jonas has got to be one of the smartest moogles I have ever met. He's a total technical whiz and suprizingly an awesome driver." _

"_We've done a lot of crazy things over the last three years, but we're pretty much moving on in terms of careers. We joined the King Clan from Roda first, but now we work for the Carmichael Clan. Clan Master Arthur J Carmichael is a real hard ass. He uses his clan mainly to collect bounties. We are just one set of his whole band of killers and thieves."_

The van pulled up at a building with an electric sign that read "The Oasis". Loud music and a crowd of people filled the building.

"This is it, kupo." Jonas said as he parked the van and shut it off. "Looks like a good time."

The group got out of the van and made their way to the door. After a short wait in line they approached the doorman.

"Evening boys." He greeted as he held up his list. "Names?"

"We're here to see Carmichael." Cash answered.

"I see." He replied. "Right this way gentlemen." The doorman led them into a hallway adjacent to the main entrance of the bar. Down the hallway was a door, they walked through it to see a man in a suit sitting behind a big desk. "Sir, your eight o'clock is here."

"And a half our late as usual." Carmichael said. "I thought the Regime got you or something."

"They're to busy looking for the Revolutionaries." Ozzy said as he took a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

"So what's the job tonight boss, kupo?" Jonas asked.

"It's a big one this time." Carmichael answered. "The Regime is going to great lengths to get the documents that the Revolutionaries stole. They're even turning to the clans for help."

"Why don't they call the Special Forces or something?" Jack asked.

"Apparrently they have a lot on their plate in Central." Carmichael said. "So I signed the four of you up for the bill. Your assignment is to follow a lead the Regime has, that says the Revolutionaries are somewhere out in the Delia Dunes. You are to retrieve the documents at all costs. Keep an eye out for this man." Carmichael handed a picture to Cash.

"Who is it?" Cash asked as he looked at the picture of a man with middle length black hair and a scar on his left cheek.

"It's the man suspected to be leading the Revolution." Carmichael said. "His name is Vega Rockwell. The Regime will let you through any roadblock with out question if you say you're working for me."

"Is that it?" Cash asked.

"Oh. Good luck boys." Carmichael said. "Call me when you're finished."

**Sprohm - Delia Bridge:**

After being let through the last city checkpoint, the boys made their way across the Delia Bridge. The bridge stood high above a river of sand and rock hundreds of feet in the air, a clear night sky in the background.

"_Here we go again. I hate these damn government contracts."_

"_Ask anybody on the street who's been in power for the last twenty years and they'll more than likely say the same thing. Twenty years ago the Sorcerer Aswrath claimed the Province of Murathia and tried to gain more territory. Then, the Great Lord Juragus who was pretty much King of Invalice at the time led his army to liberate Murathia. The war went on for almost ten years. When Juragus emerged victorious from a one on one fight with Aswrath, but the Mage War as it was called, was far from over. Then Juragus fell terminally ill, and died. In his place came the army's generals: the Chief Commander of the army,__ R.K. McGrath, the High Priest of the Temple of Juragus, Hue Falkner, and the President of the Imperial Senate, James Dullahan. The Government was renamed after the late king as the Grand Juragian Empire. It has become nicknamed the Regime by the clans."_

"The guys at the checkpoint said go left at the first fork." Cash said. "They think they're camping out at a small oasis towards the ocean."

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" Jack asked as the van turned.

"I say we get ready, kupo!" Jonas shouted as he stopped the van.

The four got out and opened the back door of the van, a large trunk was inside. Ozzy opened the trunk and stuck his hands inside. He pulled out holsters with two small daggers and strapped them to the legs of his cargo pants. "Hopefully I can give the boys a workout tonight." He said as he pulled them out and whipped them around like a show off.

Cash pulled out two pistols and placed them in holsters in his jacket. "Try not to over do it."

Jack pulled out a pair of fighting gloves with gold lining on the knuckles and back hand. "Finally, I've been aching to kick some ass lately."

Jonas pulled an set of radios from the trunk and started handing them to his friends. "Ok, kupo, here are the radios, I'll set up the grid. You guys go the rest of the way on foot, kupo."

"Alright, let's go find some revolutionaries." Ozzy said as he tied his green hair back in a black bandana.

"_Now the Revolution is a different story."_

"_The whole thing started right after the Mage War ended. Vega Rockwell claims that the Juragian Empire is manipulating the world, and that there is some big conspiracy behind the __Mage War. The Invalice Revolutionaries have been labeled as terrorists and a threat to the land of Invalice."_

Jonas turned on his computer and brought up the map for the area while the others strolled out into the dessert. "You guys hear me, kupo." He said over the radio.

"Loud and clear." Cash answered. "Got anything on radar yet?"

"It's gonna take a minute but the oasis is dead ahead, kupo, just keep going straight." Jonas answered.

The group trekked through the sand unaware of what awaited them at the oasis.


	2. An Explosive Steal

"_I remember the explosion. After it happened I just started running. I didn't want to stop."_

**Chapter 2: An Explosive Steal**

**Delia Dunes, Province of Solice:**

"This sucks." Ozzy said as he hiked up a hill of sand with Cash and Jack. "I have some major shoe sand."

"You not the only one, pal." Cash replied as they reached the top.

The view was lit up by the moon, the bright glow of a campfire lit up a palm tree next to a large sand dune. The one that made the fire was not around it.

"Jonas." Cash spoke into his radio. "You got that radar yet?"

"Just about, kupo." Jonas answered. "I did find a better map though. There should be ruins of an old temple somewhere in that direction, Kupo."

"That's probably where they are." Cash said as they started down the hill.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Jack said as he looked around the surrounding desert.

"Don't start saying shit like that." Ozzy said trying to keep his balance in the sand. "You're gonna make me all nervous."

Cash looked forward at the fire they were headed towards and saw a figure standing in front of it with their back to the desert. "Get down!" Cash quietly shouted. The three dropped to their stomachs and looked again towards the fire. "Oz, get out your binoculars."

Ozzy pulled a pair of binoculars from his belt and looked through them. He got a closer look to see the man standing in front of the fire was equipped with a sword at his waist. "He looks like a ninja or something. He's got a katana."

"It could be just another clan." Cash said. "But chances are equally good that it's the revolutionaries."

"Ozzy, go check it out." Jack said as patted Ozzy on the shoulder.

"Why me?" Ozzy complained.

"You're the sneakiest one here, now get going." Cash answered. "Radio us when you get somewhere."

"Ah, fuck." Ozzy sighed as he got up, handed his binoculars to Jack, and snuck off into the darkness.

"Guys, do you read me, kupo?" Jonas said over the radio. "I've got the radar up. You're just about a quarter mile from the ruins."

"They got to be behind that huge dune." Jack said.

"Jonas, I sent Ozzy to check it out. You got anything else on radar besides us?" Cash asked.

"Actually, kupo, the radar scrambles out right at the spot where the ruins are." Jonas answered. "Whoever's there must be scrambling the radar."

"That's probably why the Juragians are having such a hard time finding them." Jack said to Cash as he looked through the binoculars to see that the figure at the fire had disappeared.

"Guys, it's me." Ozzy radioed in. "I'm at the dune, you see me?"

Jack looked again to see Ozzy standing by the fire. "That was quick."

"I'm gonna go up the hill and see if I can get a look on the other side." Ozzy said as he started up the massive sand hill.

Ozzy finally made it to the top to see the oasis. In the background he could see a long sandy beach stretching out to the vast southern ocean horizon. Peering over the side of the hill he saw a large stone structure partially buried in the sand dune.

"Ssssir!" A voice shouted from the temple. "The preparations are complete."

"Good." Another voice answered. "Take me to the ship."

Ozzy crawled down to the top of the stone temple and peeked over the side. He saw a group of ten huddled around a table lit up by torches. Five men, three bangaas, and two Nu Mous.

"The rest of you stay here and guard the camp." The second voice ordered. "We're going home tomorrow."

"Sir!" The group answered as they pounded on their chests as a salute.

Ozzy crawled back a little further to get out of sight. "You still out there guys?"

"You know it." Cash answered. "You got something?"

"There's a whole group down there." Ozzy said. "The dude in the ninja gear is calling the shots. He's taking off with a bangaa. He said something about a ship and how their all going home tomorrow."

"I think this is the best time to catch them off guard." Cash suggested. "Lay low until we get there."

"Roger." Ozzy said as he peeked back over the edge.

"Ah man!" One of the men groaned as he sat down on a rock and stretched out. "I can't wait to get back to the island."

"You and I both man." A dark haired Nu Mou replied. "That shit at the Councilman's house shook me up a little. I can't imagine getting caught."

"I wonder what they'd do to us." A man lying on the ground said as he looked up at the stars.

"They'll either kill ussss or brainwash ussss!" One of the bangaas shouted.

Ozzy sighed as he shook his head and crawled back again. "Where are you guys?" He whispered into the radio.

"We're almost at the fire." Cash answered. "What is it?"

"These guys are definitely the revolutionaries." Ozzy said.

"You sure?" Cash asked.

"Positive." Ozzy answered. "They're talking about being at the Councilman's house and talking conspiracies."

"Sounds like them." Jack said.

"Alright." Cash started. "You wait there. Jack, go around that side, I'll go around this side, Ozzy, when we come around the sides jump down and look for anything that looks like important government shit."

"What happens when I find something?" Ozzy asked.

"We split." Cash answered as he pulled his guns and turned the safeties off.

"Yeah, I'm down to leave like soon." Jack replied as he popped his knuckles.

"Alright, he we come." Cash said as they started around the hill.

Ozzy crawled back towards the edge to look over again to see a bangaa hanging on the edge.

"Hi Ssssally!" The bangaa hissed as he reared back his right fist and punched Ozzy in the face.

Ozzy fell flat on his back and put his radio to his mouth. "You guys should like, hurry."

Cash and Jack went from sneaking to running around the large sand dune. Jack got half way before he saw a man and a bangaa coming around the corner to get him. Jack kept running and jumped to dropkick the bangaa, his large feet crashing into the bangaa's face. The man, wearing the helmet and armor of a fighter, raised his foot the stomp Jack in the face but was stopped by Jack's hands. Jack powered the fighter's foot back and he fell back on to the sand dune. Jack got to his feet before giving the fighter a hard uppercut. The fighter fell to the ground and Jack turned back to keep running.

Ozzy sprung back to his feet as the bangaa hopped onto the top of the ruins to fight him. The bangaa took a few more swings at him. After missing a couple of times, the bangaa jumped at Ozzy with his knee on a collision course with Ozzy's face. Ozzy tackled the bangaa in mid air and they both fell over the edge. The bangaa was out cold but had broken Ozzy's fall.

"Your dead kid!" A voice shouted from behind.

Ozzy turned around to see a man in a soldier uniform with a broadsword pointed at his head. The soldier thrust the sword at Ozzy, but failed. Ozzy rolled out of the way and the sword went straight into the bangaa on the ground. Cash emerged around the corner and started to fire rounds at the soldier. The soldier fell down after taking a shot in the shoulder.

Off on the shore of the nearby ocean, the man in ninja gear turned around toward the sounds of the shots. "Shit!" He yelled as he darted off in that direction.

"Ozzy watch out!" Cash shouted as he saw the large dark haired Nu Mou raise his hand and threw a haymaker punch.

Suddenly Jack popped around the corner and cracked the Nu Mou in the side of the head with a right hook. Jack continued to run towards the other Nu Mou by the ruins the last two men clad in thief uniforms ran straight for Cash before getting shot in each foot and falling to the ground. Ozzy started to look for the documents. He ran into the ruins after Jack and the Nu Mou. Inside was just a single room, Jack had already knocked out the Nu Mou and was already looking around.

"Hey, over here!" Jack called out holding up a briefcase with a Juragian emblem on it. "This must be it."

"Good lets get the hell out of here." Ozzy said as they started to leave.

"Not so fast." The Nu Mou shouted as he held up a grenade and pulled the pin. "You will burn with those Juragian bastards!"

"Not good." Ozzy said before breaking into a run. They made it outside and continued to run. "Fire in the hole Cash!"

"Fuck." Cash said before running after his friends.

Just then the ruins exploded behind them, sand, rocks, and debris flew in all directions. They all fell to the ground to take cover.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cash asked Jack as he saw the briefcase.

"Yep, let's get the hell outta here." Jack said as they got back up and ran out into the desert.

"Jonas!" Cash yelled into his radio. "We've got what we came for, come and get us."

"Roger, kupo." Jonas said as he closed his lap top and started up the van.

Ozzy, Cash, and Jack ran as hard as they could towards the headlights of the van. Before long they reached it and loaded up.

"Go! Go! Go!" Cash shouted as they sped off into the darkness of the desert.

The man in ninja gear had narrowly missed his visitors, arriving just in time to see the van pass over the horizon of the desert. He kicked at the sand in frustration. "Interesting, very interesting."


End file.
